Besuch aus Mähnhattan
Besuch aus Mähnhattan ist die vierte Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die Sechsundfünfzigste der Serie. Apple Blooms Cousine Babs Seed kommt aus Mähnhattan zu Besuch und führt sich schlimmer auf als Diamond Tiara. Inhalt Was zieh ich an? Apple Bloom ist ganz aufgeregt das ihre Cousine Babs Seed aus Mähnhattan kommt und weiß gar nicht was sie anziehen soll. Bis Applejack erwähnt das Babs Seed auch noch keinen Schönheitsfleck hat. Das ändert für Apple Bloom die Sachlage von Grund auf und sie kann nicht schnell genug zum Bahnhof kommen. So schnell das fürs aufräumen keine Zeit bleibt. Ankunft in Ponyville Am Bahnhof nimmt der Schönheitsfleckenklub Babs Seed freudig in Empfang und zeigen ihr gleich mal das Klubhaus. Beim Thema Schönheitsfleck scheint Babs allerdings etwas betreten zu sein. Um sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus zu locken zeigen die Fohlen ihr ihren Kürbiswagen für die Sommerernteparade. Der neue Raudie Es läuft eigentlich ganz gut bis Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon auftauchen und sich mal wieder lustig machen. Völlig überraschend schließt sich Babs Seed den beiden an und zerlegt gleich mal den Paradewagen. Apple Bloom will es zwar Applejack erzählen, aber die Angst als Petze dazustehen hält sie und ihre Freundinnen davon ab. Harte Zeiten So hat Babs Seed freie bahn die Drei zu Pisacken wie es ihr gefällt. Sie geht sogar so weit mit Tiara und Spoon das Klubhaus zu besetzen. Rache Der Klub findet Unterschlupf bei Sweetie Belle Zuhause und hält Kriegsrat. Da sie nach wie vor nicht als petzen da stehen wollen, ist es keine Option Applejack oder sonst wem was zu sagen. Um sich zu rächen baut der Schönheitsfleckenklub eine manipulierten Paradewagen in Form eines Goldenen Apfels Die Parade AM nächsten Tag tricksen sie Babs Seed in ihren Manipulierten Wagen und freuen sich schon diebisch darauf das ihre Falle los geht. Erst nach der Abfahrt erfahren die Drei von Applejack Babs in Mähnhatten selber geärgert wird. Ihnen wird klar das sich Babs nur so fies benommen hat, aus Angst selbst geärgert zu werden. Rettet Babs Nun versucht der Schönheitsfleckenklub Babs vor ihrer Falle zu retten und entern dafür sogar Pinkies Salatwagen. Doch will Babs ihnen nicht zuhören und schubst sie in den Straßengraben. Als sich die Parade einer Kurve, an einem Steilhang, über einem Schlammufer nähert, geht die Falle los und der Wagen außer Kontrolle. In letzter Sekunde kann das Trio Babs aus dem Wagen holen, stürzen aber selber in den Schlamm. Entschuldigung Auf Sweet Apple Acres sprechen sich die Fohlen aus. Babs sieht ein das sie sich nicht so fies hätte benehmen müssen und das Trio das sie mit jemanden darüber hätten reden müssen. Sie versöhnen sich Das neue Mittglied In einer feierlichen Zeremonie wird Babs Seed in den Schönheitsfleckenklub aufgenommen. Gerechte Strafe Bei der Abreise verspricht Babs einen Klub in Mähnhattan zu gründen und mit ihrer Schwester über die Hänseleien zureden. Als Tiara und Spoon auftauchen und wieder fies werden schreitet Babs ein und droht damit ihren Müttern von ihrem schlechtem Benehmen zu erzählen. Damit jagt sie den Beiden so eine Schreck ein das es sie glatt vom Bahnsteig haut. In eine Schweine Suhle. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 06:25: Scootaloo's Text „Tja, Babsi hat gerade auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt.“ ist eine Anspielung auf die dunkle Seite der Macht aus Star Wars. *Z. 07:24: Die Musik der "Babs Seed" Sequence erinnert an Zeichentrickserien der 1970'er. *Z. 08:22: Die tanzenden Snacks auf der Kinoleinwand ist eine Anspielung auf die Kinowerbung Let's All Go to the Lobby. *Z. 08:49: Die Schweinchen und das Wolf Kostüm sind Anspielungen auf das Märchen Die drei kleinen Schweinchen. *Z. 12:03: Beim Bau des Paradewagens spielt eine Musik die an die Titelmelodie von The A-Team angelehnt ist. Navboxen en:One Bad Apple es:La Mala Semilla pl:Zgniłe Jabłko pt-br:Uma Maçã Ruim ru:One Bad Apple Kategorie:Dritte Staffel Kategorie:Schönheitsfleckenklub